Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve press tool and, in the particular, to improvements in means for disassembly and reassembly of spring loaded valves.
2. Description of Related Art and Other Considerations
There are numerous valves manufactured, particularly in the swimming pool industry, that are difficult to service, for example, when the O-ring seals need to be replaced and/or lubricated. Such valves include a particularly stiff compression spring which bears against a handle pivot-retainer pin which must be compressed to allow the retainer pin to be removed to allow access to the O-ring seals. Known tools designed for this purpose include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,895,213, 4,376,331, 5,507,470, 5,680,686, and 5,713,117.
The tool of the present invention includes a C-shaped frame with an adjustable platen and an over-center lever device at the opposite ends of the C-frame. Attached to the over-center device is a pressure plate to which are attached two or more legs preferably having non-skid ends. The pressure plate and legs are located directly opposite each other so that the valve to be serviced may be placed into compression for disassembly. The platen is adjustable by means of an attached threaded rod that threads into a threaded receiver on one end of the C-frame. This adjustability allows the press tool to be used on various valves having different dimensions and heights.
Several advantages are derived from this arrangement. Valves are firmly held in position for easy disassembly and assembly. The component parts of the valve pressure tool are simple and of low cost. The tool is adaptable for use with many differently designed and dimensioned valves and their components.